The demand for application of waterproofing compositions to structural foundations such as residential and commercial buildings has increased dramatically over the last few years. Typically, these compositions comprise a viscous fluid containing elastomeric components in either an organic solvent or water base. These viscous compositions must be heated prior to application at the work site so that they will flow readily through the supply equipment and then, after application, dry to provide an elastomeric or rubbery waterproofing coating over the desired substrate.
Typically, the water proofing compositions are sprayed on the building foundation or other substrate by a hose and associated spray nozzle. The hoses and associated spray mechanisms are often plugged by deposition therein of hardened viscous masses of the composition.
It is therefore desirable to provide a mobile supply apparatus and system for carrying a sufficient quantity of waterproofing composition to the job site. It is even more desirable that the apparatus provide for on-site heating of the waterproofing composition so as to provide for lowered viscosity and commensurate improved fluid flow characteristics through the spray equipment.
It is even more desired to provide such a mobile supply apparatus wherein the hose and/or other composition applicator means may be heated prior to application of the waterproofing composition to the work site so as to soften and fluidize hardened masses within the hose or applicator.